The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. As feature sizes continue to shrink in advanced processing technologies, it becomes more challenging to form layers in narrow openings with high aspect-ratios.